1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to propulsion systems for zero gravity or microgravity vehicles or platforms such as rockets, mass drivers, ion emission engines or other such devices. In particular, the present invention concerns a centripetally impelled vehicle that uses rotational motion to produce a net acceleration along a straight line.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past, vehicles traveling in zero gravity or microgravity, such as spacecraft, have generated acceleration by expelling mass from the vehicle. One common way of expelling mass is to carry rockets or engines that burn fuel carried on the vehicle.
A disadvantage of expelling mass to propel a vehicle is that the amount of time that the vehicle can propel itself is limited by the amount of mass carried on board by the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a propulsion system for a vehicle in a zero gravity or microgravity environment, where the mass of the vehicle is conserved while the vehicle is accelerated.